<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peace by sinofwriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941310">Peace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting'>sinofwriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, I mean kind of, Light Angst, Not A Slow Build Though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:22:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It took one Convention for Amelia Ackles to really strike up a friendship with Rob Benedict. It took many more for it to grow into something else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles &amp; Original Female Character(s), Rob Benedict/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, buttercup.” Misha greets, exiting the crowded house to join the troubled girl sitting on the porch. <br/>She smiles at him for a second, before her gaze returns to looking out at the backyard. “Hey, Mish.” Her quiet voice makes Misha frown, sitting next to her. <br/>“You love these things, I’m surprised you aren’t in there.” <br/>“So do you and I just needed a minute.” <br/>He doesn’t point out that she’s been out here for nearly an hour. </p><p>“You want to talk about it?” <br/>She hesitates before shaking her head. “I’ll be okay, I just needed time to think.” <br/>“About?” He tries, wondering what’s bothering the girl that’s like a niece to him. <br/>Amelia laughs, “nice try.” <br/>“C’mon, baby Ackles. If it's bad enough for you to be stepping out of a party, you know you need to talk about it.” <br/>She laughs again, but doesn’t deny it. Looking towards the closed sliding door, she sighs. “My dad isn’t going to be happy with me, pretty soon.” <br/>“Going to be? That’s interesting.” Misha can’t think of a single time Jensen had been mad at his eldest daughter for the decade he’s known him. <br/>“I think,” she stops, “I know that I’m in love with someone, but he wouldn’t approve.” Her words come out slow and quiet and it becomes clear that he’s the only person she’s told. <br/>He turns to face the twenty five year old. “What’s going on, Amelia?” <br/>She winces at the sound of her name, it was unusual for Misha to not call her some silly nickname that usually embarrassed her. “I started seeing someone a while ago.” When his eyebrows raise, she gives in to his silent request. “Eight months ago, I started seeing someone eight months ago.” <br/>“And you don’t think your dad will approve?” <br/>“I know he won’t.” The conviction in her voice, startles him. </p><p>“Why? Are they hurting you? Is it because you kept it a secret for so long that he won’t approve?” <br/>“No, he’s never hurt me. And it’s not the secret thing, though that probably won’t help.” She admits, wondering for the not the first time if coming clean months ago would have made this easier.<br/>“What is it then?” Misha asks, unable to think of anything that would make Jensen mad. <br/>“He’s older than me. And I don’t mean like a few years older than me.” <br/>“Oh.” Is the only word that comes to mind and the only one he’s able to say. He hadn’t expected that. Amelia had only from what he knew ever been interested in people her own age. “How much older?” He hopes it's a decade, he thinks that as a father with a daughter, if she came home with someone a decade older he could be okay with it. <br/>“Twenty-four years older.” <br/>He can’t register the words, and asks her to repeat herself. When it does, he doesn’t know what to say. “Amelia,” <br/>“I know.” <br/>He shakes his head at her tone. “Listen, that’s a lot,” Misha can’t believe for a second he’s doing this, advocating for this. But he remembers her saying she knew she was in love with this man. “But if he makes you happy, treats you right, your dad will be okay. Not immediately but eventually. It’ll take a while to get used to, but he’ll be okay.” </p><p>He’s not surprised when the girl hugs him, in thanks. Separating they both continue to sit there, not saying anything until Misha nudges her. </p><p>“So, it’s serious then?” <br/>He watches as a smile spreads across her face, and despite the fact he barely is okay with it, he knows he’ll go up to bat for the girl if needed. If this guy whoever he was could make her smile like that just at the slightest mention, he was worth it. “Yeah, it’s serious.” <br/>“You want to tell me about him? Or is it too weird to do girl talk with me?” <br/>She laughs, “do you not remember me coming to you when I got asked out for my first date. I’ve always come to you for girl talk.” </p><p>Misha laughs with her, knowing just how true that was. When he joined the show it was the first season that Amelia was finally allowed to live with Jensen whenever she wanted. With them both being the newbies on set they had bonded. It had also earned him some points when he offered to look after her when Jensen’s shoots ran too long he didn’t feel comfortable with his fifteen year old staying at home alone. </p><p>“So?” <br/>“He’s really sweet and funny.” That smile is back on her face. “I mean, I’ve never met someone who can make me laugh so much and we took this real slow. We’ve probably been together for more like a year and a half, but we didn’t really get together until eight months ago. “ <br/>“Is he going to be worth it?” <br/>“Yeah, but I don’t know if I will be.” <br/>His head snaps up at that from where it had dropped to look at his shoes. “What’s that supposed to mean?” <br/>“Dad knows him, you know him. If you asked me about this a month ago, I would have never said anything to you.” </p><p>Misha’s mind whirls with the information handed to him. He knew this man, more importantly Jensen knew this man. He thinks back to a month ago, trying to figure out what was happening then before thinking of what they’re doing tonight. Filming was going on a month ago. The reason for the party tonight was because they had finally finished doing reshoots for the first half of the season. </p><p>“He’s on the cast.” Misha repeats himself, starting to laugh. “Oh my god, he’s on the cast. Your dad is going to kick himself.” <br/>She nudges him, trying not to laugh with him. When he only laughs harder, she isn’t able to stop herself from joining in. The two gasping for breath after a few minutes. </p><p>“Holy shit that felt good.” Amelia laughs, sitting up straight. <br/>He smiles, another laugh leaving him. “Definitely needed that.” When the laughter stops, he’s unable to stop himself from asking, “Who is it?” He glances at the door, making sure it’s still shut and no ones near it. <br/>“Rob, it’s Rob.” <br/>Misha looks at her, surprised. “My Rob?” <br/>“No.” She laughs, “well yea, but he’s my Rob now.” <br/>He makes a face thinking it over, “you could do a lot worse. Plus sides are he’s got no kids. Was only married for like three years and that was in the nineties so it doesn’t count. Yeah, you could do a lot worse.” <br/>“Could do? I’ve done a lot worse.” <br/>“Yeah, the less we say about the last one the better.” <br/>She winces at that, “I was thinking of Alex, not the train wreck.” <br/>“Your telling me Alex wasn’t a train wreck?” <br/>“Alex was hell in a handbasket.” <br/>Misha laughs at the phrase, “funny, considering how that went down.” <br/>She groans at the reminder, “I didn’t even think about that. I still can’t look at those stupid things the same way.” <br/>He pats her on the shoulder, “don’t worry, we all can’t think of those the same way.” </p><p>“Now, before we get interrupted, how did this happen? You and Rob? I mean I don’t even think I’ve seen you guys talk.” <br/>She’s about to answer, when the door opens and Rob pokes his head out, smiling at the two. “Jensen’s looking for you both. Something about how you both would be on his side and not Jared’s over a bathtub?” <br/>Misha groans, “Not that damn bathtub.” Getting up, Rob moves aside so he can go in, leaving the couple outside, away from the chaos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amelia smiles at the fan, passing her the shirt she just bought. “I love your dress, the color brings out your eyes.” She pointed out, before the girl moved on, earning her a blush and a stuttered out thank you. </p><p>“I thought your dad told you to turn off the charm.” A voice right behind her says, startling her. <br/>Turning around she’s greeted by Rob, who’s grinning at her. “My dad just doesn’t know me that well if he thinks it’s something I can turn off.” <br/>He makes a humming noise, “you said it to him once didn’t you?” <br/>She nods, a sheepish smile on her face. “Yeah, teenage me thought my dad was a flirt.” <br/>“You saying he isn’t?” <br/>“Oh, no. Now I know he is and it’s where I get it from.” <br/>Rob laughs, “well, I was asked to tell you it’s time for your lunch break since I was heading out for lunch.” <br/>“Ah.” She makes the timeout gesture to Nate, when he nods, she returns her attention to the man in front of her. “Mind if I join you?” <br/>“Not at all.” </p><p>Three months later as Rob watches Amelia finish packing her suitcase, he clears his throat, immediately grabbing her attention. “How would you feel about grabbing lunch or dinner?” He knows if he was standing he’d be shuffling his feet.<br/>“Like a date?” She hopes.<br/>He nods, “yeah. Maybe Thursday, so we have time to settle back in?” <br/>“Yeah, that sounds good. Maybe not in public though, one of our places?” <br/>“Mine? I’ve got that pizza oven and you’ve been craving for pizza like that.” <br/>Her eyes light up at the idea, “definitely yours.”</p><p>The dates continue that way, always at one of their places or in one of their hotel rooms during the conventions, the furthest they go out in public, is in the car sometimes so they can go through a drive thru. It continues that way until one night in Seattle, nearly ten months after they first got lunch together. </p><p>“What are we doing?” Amelia asks, staring at the popcorn ceiling, her head resting on top of a pillow. <br/>Rob frowns, turning to lay on his side, so he can prop his head up with his hand. “What do you mean?” <br/>“I mean, what are we doing? We have lunch or dinner at least once a week, we sneak into each other’s hotel rooms every con just for a few minutes to see each other. I mean, are we just friends who are going on dates? Or are we together, but too scared to actually be together?” <br/>He looks down at her, the white bedding making her glow. “We are together, or at least I’d like us to be. And I don’t think we’re scared, just really cautious.” He’s slowly leaning in, watching as her eyes flicker from his lips back to his eyes with every few words. With only an inch between them, he waits for her to nod, before he presses their lips together for the first time.</p><p>Their first kiss is just that, a warm press of lips that doesn’t last as long as they want it too. When they part, they look at each other, smiles slowly spreading across their faces. Before Rob can ask if he can kiss her again, and god does he want to. She brings him down and presses their lips together for the second time. Lips parting when Amelia’s fingers find their way into his thick curls and pulls just enough to earn her a small groan.</p><p>She goes to do it again, wanting more even though she knows it can’t go any further than this, when there’s a knock on the hotel room door. </p><p>“Hey, sweetheart. Can I talk to you for a moment?” <br/>Rob nearly falls off the bed at the sound of her dad’s voice and she has to resist the urge to laugh. Pressing her fingers against her lips, silently telling him to be quiet, she gets off the bed and goes over to the door. </p><p>Opening the door a bit, she smiles at her dad. Running a hand through her hair. “Hey, dad. This isn’t the best time.” She says, making a gesture behind her where he can’t see. <br/>“Oh, oh, shit. I’m sorry, kiddo. I didn’t realize.” <br/>“It’s okay.” She laughs, “just give me a few minutes and I’ll meet you in your hotel room.” <br/>“Okay, just walk in.” </p><p>She waits until he rounds the corner to where his room is before she closes her door, turning to lean against it as she tries not to laugh. <br/>“It’s not funny.” <br/>She presses her lips together, making a humming noise as she tries not to laugh. “Not all.” <br/>Rob forces the smile that wants to appear on his face down. “It isn’t. He nearly walked in on us.” <br/>“I know.” <br/>“Then why are you laughing?” The sound of her laugh, makes him laugh. <br/>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” She laughs, “it’s just your face when you heard his voice.” Her whole body is shaking and tears are coming to her eyes. “Oh my god.” She breathes, wiping at her eyes. Straightening she takes a deep breath, “I’m going to go talk to him. Are you going to stay here?” <br/>He shakes his head, moving towards her to give her a brief kiss. “I’m going to go back to my room. My flight is at seven.” <br/>She nods, wrapping her arms around his waist. “See you in two weeks then?”<br/>“Definitely. Have fun in Texas.” <br/>“I will.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I told Misha.” Amelia says later that night, when she’s laying in bed with Rob, the both exhausted from the three day con and then the party. <br/>“Yeah? And how did he take it?” They both know that telling him was pretty much a trial run for the real thing. <br/>“Okay. I mean, it was a bit of a guessing game. But, he took it really well.” Her fingers move along the fabric of his shirt, wondering why he even bothers trying to go to bed with one on, when it will end up on the floor. “I think he’s just happy that I’m happy. And he pretty much said that my dad will be too. That it will take awhile, but eventually he’ll be okay with it.” <br/>Rob presses a kiss to the top of her head, “probably, but just so you know that when it comes time to tell him, I’ll be in the room. I won’t let you tell him yourself. And when it comes time to tell the fans, I’ll do it.” <br/>“When?” <br/>“Yeah, I don’t really see myself in the future without you in it anymore.” <br/>“Me too.” </p><p>The next day finds the couple at her dads and Danneel’s place. Rob had arrived just a little bit before dinner, while Amelia had arrived hours ago to spend some time with her siblings. </p><p>“This was really nice. I don’t think I’ve ever had dinner with just you guys before.” Rob says, as everyone finishes up. <br/>“Uh, I think the closest we’ve gotten to it was the last time Misha was here and we had dinner. But, yeah this is nice. We’ll have to do it again sometime.” <br/>Amelia and Rob share a look at her dad's words. And with a barely there nod, Amelia looks at her dad, clearing her throat to catch his attention. </p><p>“There’s actually something I need to talk to you about.” She eyes the silverware on his plate. <br/>“Oh, what did you want to talk about?” <br/>She spares a glance at the man sitting next to her, taking some strength from the hand that is now resting on her knee. “I started seeing someone about eight months ago.” <br/>Jensen looks at her confused, exchanging a look with Danneel to see if she knows what’s going on. “I didn’t know that. Do I get to meet them? Or?” He doesn’t know what to say, wondering why his daughter was bringing this up, why she waited so long to tell him. <br/>“Actually, you already have.” Danneel’s eyes widen, as she continues to speak. “I’ve been seeing Rob.” Her right hand drops down to hold Rob’s, nervous for her dad’s reaction. </p><p>“What?” He says after a minute, face blank. “You’re seeing Rob?” He glances towards Justice and the twins, as his anger starts to show. Looking at them he realizes why she told him here and now. Knowing he would never let them see how angry he was. She made sure that it would be a safe place. “You’ve been seeing Rob for eight months? That’s nearly a year.” He runs a hand over his face. “Does anyone else know?” <br/>“Misha. I told him last night at the party when he asked me what was going on.” Before Jensen can continue his questioning, Danneel interrupts. </p><p>“Can I ask how you guys got together?” When the adults look at her with surprised looks, she shrugs. “I’ve just never seen you guys really interact.” <br/>“Misha said that too.” Amelia mumbles, making Rob laugh. <br/>“I mean, we just had kind of been going on dates for awhile after getting lunch together at one of the cons and we finally had the do we actually want to be together talk.” <br/>She shook her head, “no we had that what are doing talk.” <br/>Danneel laughs, “very similar to your father.” </p><p>The next thirty minutes that Rob and her stay are tense and awkward, Danneel playing peacekeeper while her dad doesn’t say anything, keeping quiet as they finish up. As they step onto the front porch, her dad stops her. </p><p>“Can I talk to you for a minute?” <br/>She nods, motioning for Rob to go ahead and start the car. “Hey.” <br/>“You know I can’t be okay with this, right?” <br/>The smile on her face drops. “Why?” <br/>“Amelia, he’s older than me. And yeah he’s a good guy. Hell, he’s one of my friends, but he’s older than you. Older than me. He’s been married before. I can’t be okay with you shacking up with someone old enough to be your dad.” <br/>“What about the fact that he makes me happy? That he makes me forget that I’m constantly under judgement for being your daughter.” He goes to say something, but she shakes her head. “You know how when you started seeing Danneel, she had to get my approval and I wasn’t sure at first about her. But, then you sat down with me one night, and told me that when you were with her, she made you forget to breathe sometimes. That you forget you were in the spotlight and you had only ever got that feeling before with me.” She swallows around the lump in her throat. “Rob does that for me. I forget to breathe, I forget that I’m someone. And unlike with Danneel, I don’t need your approval. I want it, because you're my dad and I love you. But, it doesn’t matter to me if you don’t approve. Not if it means you don’t care about me being happy.” Amelia steps forward to hug him, “I love you, dad. And just think about what I said.” She presses a kiss to his cheek, before moving towards the car. Happy to be leaving Texas in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He stared down at his phone, eyebrows furrowed as he read the caption. “Thank Chuck for this man, pretty sure he’s out about a hundred dollars from all the coffees that he’s been buying me this past week.” His eyes travel back up to the photo. </p><p>Amelia’s grinning at the camera, a cup of coffee in hand, while Rob is mid laugh, an arm around her. He finds himself scrolling down wondering what the fans are saying if anything. </p><p>He sees a comment from both Rich and Misha, both saying nearly the same thing. He wonders if Rich knows now, if everyone in the cast knows but isn’t saying anything to him. He also spots a comment from Osric, before he descends into the fans comments. </p><p>There’s a lot that are just emojis or a single word. A few asking why she seemed to be surviving off coffee, concerned about her. His jaw clenched as he came across ones that were unsavory, but as he continued scrolling he didn't see a single one saying their cute together or that they should be a couple. </p><p>He looks away when he feels the couch sink. “It’s official quarantine is going to be mandatory in a few days.” Daneel sighs. <br/>“Yeah, I got an email from my agent about it. Creation is already rescheduling things.” <br/>She nods, her eyes falling on what’s displayed on his phone. “Have you reached out yet?” <br/>“No.” <br/>“Jensen.” She sounds tired, more tired than she usually is. “You haven’t talked to her since that dinner and it was almost four months ago. She barely came home for Christmas. What are you waiting for?” <br/>“I don’t know. At first I thought she’d break up with him when I wouldn’t budge but now, I don’t know what I’m doing. I just know that I’m still not ready to accept that they are together.”<br/>“You might have to.” <br/>“What?” <br/>She struggles to find the words before another sigh escapes her. “When this started happening I asked her to come home. I didn’t want her in California, you know? But she told me she was fine. I was talking to Misha the other day and he told me that they are planning on moving in together. Her rent got raised again and she hates how small that place is. So, Rob offered and it took her awhile but she came around to the idea.” <br/>“How do they hide it if they’re living together? I mean, she does those streams sometimes and she helps Misha with all that Gish stuff. How are they going to hide it?” <br/>“They aren’t. So, you’re going to have to accept it, Jensen when they do decide to announce it.” </p><p>Two weeks later, he finds himself in the same position. Sitting on the couch, eyebrows furrowed as he stares at his phone. Amelia smiles as the waiting screen fades as she looks into the camera, her back against a couch and he can tell that she is sitting on the floor. </p><p>“Hey guys!” She waves, watching as the comments roll in. She waits a few minutes, making small talk as she waits for everyone to roll in. “So you’re probably wondering where I am right now, since this is definitely not my apartment.” She laughs. The sound makes his heart ache and tears start to form. When was the last time he heard her laugh? Heard her speak more than two words? “I’m actually at my new place. I moved!” She cheers, and the comments scroll by so fast he can’t read them. But he can gather that they’re excited for her. She had always been candid about how much she hated the apartment she lived in. He had hated it too, he nearly begged her to let him pay for an apartment in LA, not comfortable with his daughter staying where she was. But, she had insisted on paying for everything herself. </p><p>“Am I still living in an apartment?” She shakes her head with a laugh. “No, I’ve upgraded to a house and I’ve got a roommate! I don’t think he’d like me calling him that though.” She winks, another laugh leaving her when the comments go nuts again, everyone picking up on that fact that said he is a boyfriend. “Before you ask, no I’m not introducing him. And maybe I’ll do a house tour on one of the next streams I do.” </p><p>He relaxes into the couch for the next few minutes of the stream, glad that she hadn’t said who she was dating. Glad that she was okay and happy. That Rob seemed to be treating her right. He goes to click out, seeing the time, when he hears himself being mentioned.</p><p>“My dad? I have honestly no idea how he’s been doing since this stuff started. I’ve been so busy with moving and everything that comes with that. Not only that he’s got three kids to wrangle no time to check in on the one who’s an adult.” She jokes, but the words do unintended damage. </p><p>He hadn’t picked up the phone once to call or text to see how she was doing, if she needed anything. Instead relying on Daneel for whatever updates she had. He thinks about what she told him, that she didn’t need his approval but wanted it and that if he wanted her to be happy that he would accept it. And that is what he wants, that’s all he’s wanted since he first held her. Just wanted her to be happy and healthy. </p><p>Pressing the home button, he opens up his text messages and nearly presses send on the message he typed up before backing out. He opens a different thread and types out a single sentence, don’t hurt her, before pressing send and going back to Amelia’s. </p><p>“If he hurts you I’ll bury him alive.” He types out and hits send.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Two months into this quarantine, how are you really feeling?” Richard asks, wishing he checked up with his friend sooner, without the podcast looming over them, which had made things a little difficult to just talk to each other outside of it. <br/>Rob chuckles, “I’m doing good. I mean really. It hasn’t really felt like quarantine.” <br/>“Be glad you don’t have kids. You can tell it’s quarantine.” He groans. “This is the first time I’ve been out of the house since everything.” <br/>“No grocery store runs?” <br/>“Will all the delivery crap that exists?” <br/>“Fair point.” </p><p>Rich looks at his friend, something feeling different about him. He had been looking happier recently, but now in person he can tell that there’s been a change. “Quarantine suits you.” <br/>“It’s not really the quarantine…” he trails off, handing coming up to rub at the back of his neck.  <br/>He looks at him, shocked. “You got a girlfriend. Or friend.” He wiggles his eyebrows. “When?” <br/>Rob looks away, “like two years ago? But we only really got together almost a year ago.” He rushes, words nearly slurring together.<br/>“That’s a long time. Why wait so long?” <br/>“We kind of had to keep things under wraps for a while. And since she moved in just when this stuff started, we finally are telling people.” <br/>“She’s not married is she? Or like fresh off a divorce?” <br/>Rob laughs, glad that Rich like always can roll with the punches. “No, nothing like that. It’s Amelia.” <br/>“Like squirt Amelia?” Rich asks, trying to rack his mind for another Amelia they know. <br/>“Yeah, it’s why we kind of waited. We had to tell Jensen, which let me tell you that was fun.” <br/>“He didn’t shoot you did he?” <br/>“God, no. We told him in November, it was only a few weeks ago he even started talking to Ame’s again.” <br/>Rich makes a noise, “That explains the weird tension there. All of us thought it was because she didn’t move back to Texas like Jensen wanted.” <br/>“Nope, he didn’t like the idea of us together. And, I can’t blame him, but he’s okay with it now.” </p><p>“So, who all knows?” Rich asks, taking a drink of water. <br/>Rob frowns, trying to think. “You, the guys, Jensen, Daneel, and Misha.” <br/>“Short list.” <br/>“I just told the guys today during a band meeting.” <br/>“They take it well?” <br/>“Surprisingly well. Then again, I think you are too.” <br/>Rich looks at him with a raised eyebrow, “What did you expect me to have a problem with it?” <br/>“I mean…” <br/>“Rob,” Rich laughs. “If it’s the age difference thing, that doesn’t matter to me. You're both consenting adults. You both can do whatever you want. The age difference thing, might be a problem for fans.” <br/>“We know, we talked about it. But it’s not like we just got together or we’re the first couple with a large age difference.” <br/>“So, you guys are serious.” <br/>Rob’s eyes flicker towards the front door, making sure that Amelia isn’t back yet. “Rich, I’m a few months away from asking her to marry me.” <br/>The slightly older man feels his jaw drop, shock clear on his face. “You’re what?” <br/>“I mean, I don’t have a ring or anything, I won’t be able to get one for awhile, but when I can I’m going to buy one and propose.” <br/>He can feel everything spinning in his head, and he wishes that he had his wife drop him off just so he could have a drink. He had come over for a quick check up and to actually make sure his friend was doing okay and instead he was being overloaded with information. </p><p>Instead of asking any of the questions he has running in his head, vowing to himself to text Misha, he reaches forward and claps Rob on the shoulder. “I’m happy for you. But, also sex life off the table from now on. Especially since I now know that any of those hook ups from the past year have been with Amelia.” <br/>Rob laughs, but nods. “Sounds fair.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Gonna suck not waking up next to this guy for the next month or two.” Jensen laughs, reading the caption on the photos. Swiping past the first one which is shot of Rob drinking coffee, his smile dims at the sight of his daughter and Rob sharing a kiss, it was a simple peck or at least it looks like it. He swipes past that one, going to the final photo. The photo makes his grin return, Rob is looking at the camera shocked, while Amelia is making a shrugging gesture, the sign in her hands saying, “I spilled the beans.” </p><p>He scrolls down and types out a comment, unsurprised that his daughter immediately likes it and comments back. He felt slightly proud of himself, for commenting on the photo within the first five minutes of the photos being posted. As he refreshes the post, he smiles seeing Daneel’s comment and then laughs at the test she sends him of just exclamation points. </p><p>Setting his phone down, he settles back down into the couch, turning his attention back to the script beside him. He can’t but feel the same way he first felt reading this final script. He keeps rereading the final scene and his fifth time doing so, his phone rings. Picking up the phone, he answers after seeing it’s Jared. <br/>“Hey.” <br/>“When did Amelia and Rob get together?” <br/>The question takes Jensen by surprise. “What?” <br/>“Gen just called me. Saying that Amelia posted something on Instagram about how her and Rob are together? Did you not know?” <br/>“No, I knew. I saw the post, but I knew before then I mean. Wait you didn’t know?” <br/>“Why would I know?” He can’t see him, but Jensen gets the feeling that Jared just threw his free hand in the air. <br/>He frowns, “Well, I figured everyone knew after like January, I just figured no one was talking to me about it because Amelia told them not to and that I hadn’t come around to the idea.” <br/>“You’ve known since January?” <br/>“I’ve known since November.” He corrects. <br/>Jared makes a noise, unable to hide his hurt. “Who else knew?” <br/>“Daneel, the kids, oh Misha. I’m pretty sure Rich knows, but other than that. No idea.” He rubs the back of his neck, trying to think of why the rest cast hadn’t known. He wonders briefly if Amelia’s mom knew, but shakes his head, clearing the thought. </p><p>“So, they’ve been together for a year, I’m guessing.” <br/>“Think more.” <br/>“Year and a half?” <br/>“More.” <br/>Two years?” Jared guesses in disbelief. <br/>“Closer to the three, I think but yeah.” <br/>“And they didn’t tell anyone until November?” <br/>“As far as I know, no.” <br/>“Jeez.” There’s a pause. “And you’re okay with this?” <br/>“Not at first, but I didn’t talk to Amelia for nearly six months just because I cared more about the age difference then her happiness. I’ve made myself more than okay with it, because I should be.” <br/>“As long as she’s happy, you're happy.” <br/>“Yeah.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>